Interchangeable scanning drums of drum scanners that are seated at one side for scanning opaque or transparency image originals must be capable of being reliably and quickly connected to the rotatory drive of the scanner unit. Interchangeable drum embodiments facilitate the attachment of the image originals and allow an economic assembly of scanning drums that, preparatory to the job, can be loaded with image originals simultaneously with the scanning process. According to the Prior Art disclosed in, among others, European Letters Patent EP 0 279 874, it was previously necessary to design cost-intensive, actively supported coupling device in order to achieve an adequately stable connection and a dependable, dynamic operation.